A receiving device of this type is known from EP 1380466 B1. The known receiving device is provided for installing in a central console of a vehicle interior. The known receiving device has a cup-shaped receiving region which is arranged fixedly in the central console. An annular holding frame is mounted in a liftably displaceable manner within the receiving region. The holding frame is shifted between its lower rest position, in which said holding frame is arranged lowered in the receiving region, and an upper functional position, in which said holding frame serves for laterally supporting a corresponding bottle or cup container, by means of a positive guide which is coupled to the pivotability of a cover. The cover serves to close the receiving region in the downwardly lowered rest position of the holding frame. When the cover is opened, the holding frame is inevitably raised at the same time via the positive guide. The positive guide is defined, on the one hand, by a control pin arranged on the cover and, on the other hand, by a cam path which is formed by a slotted guide in the wall of the holding frame, wherein the pin is guided in the slotted guide during a standing-up or closing movement of the cover and brings about a corresponding lifting or lowering movement of the holding frame.